


Blue Moon Trap

by Justanothersinger



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Demon pron alert, Fox demon Shintaro because I have a thing for fox demon ukes, M/M, also heavy Kuroha monolloguing, idfk, kuroshin, oh yeah, or however the hell you spell it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If he was being completely honest with himself, he foresaw this long ago. But then he had never been good at reading between the lines.' Kuroshin, boys getting down and dirty and Shintaro a fox demon. Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon Trap

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr as silverblueskyline!

Blue Moon Trap

A Kagerou Project fanfiction

If he was being completely honest with himself, he foresaw this alternative long ago.

But then, he never had been good at reading between the lines. Ene had told him that if he didn't start paying attention to the things around him, enough attention to actually warrant registering what his damn eyes tell him, he wouldn't be involved in half the sticky situations he frequently finds himself in.

Mostly he just retorts with bringing up the fact that he'd been unlucky enough to be converted into a fox demon of all the damn things, while his sister ended up being a siren, and while fox demons still retained the ability to walk on land, they were among the weakest of demons for a variety of reasons. Ene would then proceed to tell him that he wasn't much better off as human and whack his ego down a few notches before floating off someplace else. Stupid sword-girl.

He was digressing, yes he was massively digressing but it was better than facing the reality that he was currently dealing with. But his luck had never been the best kind; being converted into a demon in the first place proved that quite convincingly. He shudders as something wet and warm flicks on the back of his neck, his breath rushed out into a soft moan.

"You taste sweet." Lips pressed themselves into his skin and shape out the words there, barely a murmur and he flinches as a hand sneaks around his waist and tugs at his kimono, slipping past the gap. "S-shut up!" Shintaro commands, but it comes out a breathy whine and he flinches at the sound of his voice. It sounded so perverted...

"My, what a dirty sound, Kitsune-sama." Kuroha laughs again, that slow, smooth laugh that grates on his ears, pressing his body against Shintaro's, trapping him between himself and a wall. "Who's the dirty one here?" Shintaro hisses as he feels something hard poke his thigh, "Ugh...just what are you doing with me?! Let me go!"

"But I don't want to. And besides, doesn't this", Kuroha's hand brushes against Shintaro's chest, where the boy's heart had once been and touches the smooth surface of ink, a tattoo over his heart, "mean that you have to listen to everything I say?" Shintaro whimpers as his hand wanders, touching his nipples, "A-ahn...no, I..."

"Such a change from when I first saw you, hm? You, lying on the couch, smoking from a pipe and staring at me with a haughty look in your eye." Kuroha's voice seems almost fond as he recalled the memory, "You were the most powerful demon in the forest and you knew it. Even though you were a fox demon, one of the weak and," a lick on the back of his ears now and Shintaro gasps, knees buckling, "one of the more sinful of the demon people. Pale, flawless skin," he brings Shintaro's hand up to his mouth and kisses it, sucking softly on the fingers, listening to the demon's moans, slightly louder now, "hair and fur as dark as the night and as soft as sinful comfort can only be", he runs his free hand through Shintaro's tails, fingers racing through the fur, "eyes as deep as the pit of Hell itself, yet as alluring as water to a parched man in a desert. The rumors failed to do you justice, even though the villagers waxed fearful eloquencies about you."

"Hhhhhn. Ah!"

"But they also spoke of your capability to grant wishes to the most desperate and loyal of men. I didn't think it possible, but...you actually surprised me. You granted my wish."

"You..." Shintaro turns his head as far back as he can and glares, though the expression was weakened with flushed cheeks and teary eyes, "You lied...to me! Nnn...Y...you told me that you-ah!-wanted me to destroy one of the villager's shrines and...hhn!...t-then you would let me steal your soul!"

"Oh my sweet, dense Shintaro." Just hearing his name in that voice, that tone was enough to make him shiver and his legs give out completely, and he feels strong, vice-like arms support him, binding him to place, "I said that in order to grant my wish you would have to destroy that shrine. I did not say that it was my actual wish."

"Ggh! You fucking liar! I-ah!" Shivers race up his spine as Kuroha's touch slides lower, nudging fabric out of the way to touch and tease bare flesh. "How long had you been craving for a soul? You gave into my plea with practically no coaxing. The Lord of of this forest playing into my hands so easily...I almost lost my interest in you, you know." "But then, when you destroyed the idol and released the snakes I'd left there", he chuckles again, but his laugh is far less innocent this time, "and you'd fallen so spectacularly to my beautiful trap, you fought them off. You fought them with your fire and you were actually winning."

He actually sounds awed by this point. Kuroha nudges him, like a baby animal pawing at its mother and he whispers right in Shintaro's ear, "The magic that heats your skin and flows through your veins...you are most definitely the Devil's favourite child."

"But you lost when the snake got you, though you didn't acknowledge it. Did you really not know what the bite of a snake meant for your kind?"

"This lifestyle didn't come with an instruction manual, you know." Shintaro manages to say before he yelps and tries to move away from Kuroha once the latter's fingers finally found their prize, "Wha-get away from me!"

He tries to turn away, but one of Kuroha's hands come back up and grips his chin, turning his face to look back at him with enough force to snap a mortal neck. The look on his eyes is dead serious. "I'm afraid I can't do that. It is my snake's fault that you are in this condition. Add to the fact that I have painted my mark on your heart and claimed you as my own, that makes this my responsibility."

"You tricked me!"

"Is that not what you do for a living? Here's a taste of your own medicine." Kuroha looks him square in the eye and says, "I want you to touch yourself."

"W-what?!"

"Back here." And Shintaro squirms at the fingers tracing the curve of his ass, almost threateningly, "Make yourself ready for me. This is an order from your master."

Shintaro stutters and turns as bright a red as his kimono, but he has no choice on this matter. This bastard did have a hold on him and like it or not he was a slave to Kuroha now. The thought fills his heart with dread, even as his fingers move to his mouth. He looks away and cringes when the grip on his chin tightens, followed by, "Look at me when you're doing it."

He's impossibly red now, flushed all the way to his neck as he follows the order, never once breaking eye contact with Kuroha as he puts his fingers in his mouth, licking them slowly, flashes of red visible between pale, wet thin fingers, his lips tight around them like a sleeve. He lets out a sound of protest as Kuroha's hand works under the kimono and pulls it away from him, exposing the demon completely to his new master's line of sight, but Kuroha shushes him with a finger.

"Go on." Shintaro bites his lip and tries his best to block his train of thought as he moves his fingers downward and slowly slips one inside. "...! Gggh...nnnn..." It's tight. And warm. And intrusive and painful and it honestly didn't feel like there was any room in there, but he had to make some, otherwise, judging by the look in Kuroha's eyes, he would be in for a very painful experience. He grits his teeth and inserts another finger and a groan breaks free completely.

No, no, no, he couldn't do this, no, he couldn't do this, there was just no room! But the compulsion of the master-slave bond pushed him on. He adds another finger and the pain makes his knees give completely. As if in anticipation of this, Kuroha twists the demon around so that Shintaro was facing him, leaning him against the back of the wall for support. "Put your legs around my waist." Shintaro complies unthinkingly and realizes a little too late that the position pins their crotches together and makes him entirely dependent on Kuroha's support.

"Continue. And lean on me." Kuroha's hand is sifting through his tails again, pinching and patting at them and his tails were so sensitive to the stimulation, it added to the one his poor, oversensitized body was facing. His hand stops completely and he moans, hooking his other arm around Kuroha's neck, trying to reduce the gap between them. "If you think that only so much preparation is required, then suit yourself."

That is the only warning that Kuroha gives him before he moves against him, pulling down his own pants and pressing up against the demon. Shintaro moans again, unrestrained and loud as he gives completely in to the effects of the snake venom; loud and hot and sensitive in his blood turning his entire body into one sensitive erogenous zone. He pushes down against Kuroha, begging him with his body to put an end to this madness and enter him already... Kuroha complies, a low grunt slipping past his lips as he pushes his way inside. Not at all delicate or slow and the pain is enough to draw Shintaro away from the lure of the venom to realize that oh _fuck_ , he had actually let him do this to his body before he slips back in.

Kuroha pulls out until just the tip of him is left inside and again pushes back in, his thrusting rapidly gaining speed with time. As he does so, his hands and mouth wander over Shintaro's body again; sliding, touching, barely touching, littering his skin with kisses and bites as effort and passion demanded and Shintaro's mind is torn between pain and pleasure in a million different places and he can't think, he can't breathe and it was getting so hot he couldn't even function...

His nails scrape down Kuroha's back, a silent but loud demand for something he couldn't even fathom, accompanied by louder, more noticeable moaning and babbling from his lips, his tails wrapping around them both in a soft cocoon... Until Kuroha finally hits something and a white burst of mind-numbing pleasure erupts from somewhere near his tailbone and he's left gasping and screaming Kuroha's name in an utterly lewd voice and Kuroha grins a feral grin that makes his heart skip and for him, a demon, to actually fear his life...

And he continues on, hitting that exact same spot over and over and pretty soon, Shintaro is a begging, crying mess in Kuroha's arms, and somewhere along the line, he'd started kissing his captor sloppily, feverishly with the occasional clacking of teeth, like a virgin...

Until finally, his body can't take it anymore and he comes, semen splattering across his skin, riddling it with white. Not long after, he's filled with the sensation of warmth and dimly realizes that Kuroha had come too. He's left sagging in Kuroha's arms as the latter falls to his knees, pulling the demon into his lap.

"...Well...done." Kuroha manages to pant out and he's grinning like the cat that had caught the canary and that grin is enough to remind Shintaro's lust-ridden mind why he was reluctant to do this in the first place.

"...I hate you."

"Yes, yes. But now I own you. And you have to do whatever I say, Kitsune-sama~"

"You tricked...me, you bastard."

"All's fair in lust and war. And besides, fox demons are the best when it comes to traps, so isn't it fun to experience one?"

No, it wasn't. Not at fucking all.


End file.
